


Man's Best Friend

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alec and Mason are friends, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Jace and Christian are puppies, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Puppy Christian, Puppy Jace, Shapeshifting, They are also sweethearts, because of course they are, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Alec and Mason were roommates for a while now when Mason suggests adopting a dog that ends up becoming a whole bigger adventure than either of the boys expected.





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.

Alec wasn’t sure what woke him up. He suddenly felt colder and although his eyelids still felt heavy, there was the annoying awareness eating at his mind, keeping him from slipping back into slumber.

It wasn’t the first time it happened. He woke up in the middle of the night sometimes, especially when he was still new at dorms and not used to the new space but it’s been years now since he first moved in and the only times he woke up in the middle of the night these days was if Mason dragged him clubbing the night before.

That was not the case, so what happened?

With a frown, Alec realized an absence of warmth that was there when he went to bed. 

_ The puppy _ .

And only then Alec’s mind managed to reboot, enough for him to notice it wasn’t, in fact, de dog’s absence that woke him up. It was the sounds. Someone was arguing in the kitchen. Whispering, trying to keep their voices down but definitely arguing.

Which wouldn’t be unusual if it wasn’t for the fact Alec and Mason lived alone. And Mason was sleeping in the bed next to Alec.

Tensing, Alec silently got up, tiptoeing next to Mason and shaking him awake. He put his finger to his mouth, indicating to be quiet and watched as Mason’s eyes widened slowly when he realized there were voices coming from the kitchen. 

Absent-mindedly, Alec noticed that Mason’s puppy was gone too but he had bigger problem on his head at the moment.

Together, they opened the door into the kitchen and entered to the strangest picture.

There were two guys standing in the middle of the kitchen, arguing in hushed voice, wearing adorably oversized clothing stolen from Mason and Alec. They stopped when the boys in question entered, realizing they’ve been caught. They stared at them for a moment and in that moment the reality sank in to Alec, as impossible as it seemed.

Two guys stood in his kitchen, looking so similar he was sure they were identical twins. One of them was blonde and the other brunette. And they both had heterochromia.

It wasn’t possible.

It wasn’t possible and yet…

***

“What do you think about dogs, Alec?”

“I love them, why?”

Alec looked up from his coffee cup, eyeing his roommate, who was still in bed and checking something on his phone.

“I was thinking about getting a dog. The landlady greenlighted me, so I just need to know if you would mind?”

Alec perked up at the idea. He never considered it because it wasn’t usually allowed but knowing it was a possibility, he had to admit he loved the idea. He always wanted a puppy as a kid but his parents would never agree to it. So Mason getting a dog that would live with them sounded more than perfect.

“I’m totally down for it. When are you getting it?”

“I was thinking about going to the local shelter today. Wanna tag along?”

“Definitely.”

Alec smiled shyly, more excited at the idea than he was willing to admit. That was how they found themselves at a shelter, being led around by a less than pleasant man named Valentine who was apparently the owner. 

Alec didn’t like the man and he had an overwhelming urge to adopt every single puppy just so they wouldn’t have to stay with there. Considering Mason’s expression as he played with some of the caged puppies, he seemed to be of similar mind. 

It wouldn’t be possible of course but after they finally found two golden retrievers, one rare black puppy cuddled up to an identical golden-blonde one, both with heterochromia, Alec knew they could at least  _ both _ adopt the puppies. 

He could not, in the end, imagine separating them anyway.

That’s how they ended up bringing the two puppies back home to their tiny flat that was barely big enough for the two of them, let alone two dogs, but Alec couldn’t unsee the ugly smirk on the shelter owner’s face and he couldn’t regret their decision for one moment.

For the reminder of the afternoon, as Alec and Mason took care of them, the puppies remained mostly glued to the side but as evening neared, they started to warm up to the two of them and eventually Alec fell asleep with the blonde puppy cuddling up to him while the black one was nestled next to Mason.

***

Alec watched how in front of his eyes the blonde guy turned into a very vicious tiny golden retriever, protecting the brunette who stepped back at the sight of them. Everything happened in blink of an eye as Mason tried to take a step forward and the blonde puppy practically leaped at him.

Alec managed to step in and grab the puppy by reflex, lifting him away. It prompted the brunette to move forward in turn, baring his fangs despite staying human, clearly ready to attack.

It was… instinct. Pure instinct that motivated Alec as he said it, still holding the blonde puppy and unable to think of anything except the fact he did not want the brunette to approach him and the situation to escalate in an unpleasant direction.

So blackmail seemed logical, even if he knew he wouldn’t do it.

“Don’t move or I’ll drop him.”

He wouldn’t. Of course, he wouldn’t, but the puppy clearly didn’t realize but the struggling stopped and the little dog tensed in his arms.

No, not just tensed. The blonde started trembling and Alec realized it was holding back whines, very obviously scared. He was clearly more vulnerable shifted, as Alec could see he surely wouldn’t show weakness as human. Even now he was trying not to. 

“Hey, hey.” He tried to whisper soothingly, bringing the puppy closer and gently holding it close. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t. I would never. Calm down. Now, now. Here.”

He gently put the puppy down and watched as it sprinted back off to his brother, Alec presumed.

“Can we now… Can you please shift and we can talk… calmly, like adults?”

“That guy didn’t just seem shady, did he?”

Mason’s quiet voice tore through the silence, and no one else spoke as the implication sunk in to Alec, the quiet sound of droplets hitting the window the only sound in the room. He went for the kettle, allowing Mason to sit the guys down at their small table and grabbing them something from the fridge.

Now that he realized, Alec noticed how mistreated and beaten up they seemed, the signs more obvious when in human form, bruises more pronounced. They explained, quietly, the day their parents, brutally murdered when they were just eleven. Alec had enough first-hand experience to hear between the lines that even before that, they weren’t exactly good parents.They explained that they just lived their life on the streets since then, as dogs, because it was easier. 

The ability to shapeshift was genetic in their family, a secret guarded for generations. Valentine took them off the streets but thankfully, he never found out. He was just cruel to all the dogs at the shelter. Alec smiled as he watched the determined glint in Mason’s eyes at that. Mason’s best friend Rose was a cop. She would take care of the Valentine guy.

“We were arguing… about escaping. I didn’t think going out in the rain is a good idea. Jace was afraid that you may…”

Christian averted his gaze, while Jace kept staring into his mug of tea like he did since the beginning of the conversation. To Alec, it was simple. 

“Do you have anywhere to go?”

The silence was answer enough.

“Then I promise you are welcome and safe to stay here.”

***

Somehow, by an unspoken agreement, Alec and Mason started looking for a bigger flat. Their contract was far from over and for now Christian and Jace were content to sleep as puppies, not taking much space but somehow, it felt like there was no other way. 

Between the two of them, neither of them was ready to let their puppies go. 

“Whatcha doin’?”

Jace whined, plopping in Alec’s lap, which was considerably less adorable when he was in his human form. Alec grunted at the impact, putting his phone away and wiggling to get comfortable. He couldn’t help but smile and try not to focus on that warmth spreading through his body.

As much as Alec tried to ignore it, he had somehow, in the last few months, fallen irredeemably in love with Jace. 

But Jace trusted him. Jace and Christian depended on Mason and Alec, and it wouldn’t be fair. What if Alec’s feelings made Jace uncomfortable when he had nowhere else to go for now? What if he felt pressured to reciprocate them because Alec helped him?

It would be unethical and irresponsible to let Jace know. Jace was vulnerable, as much as he refused to admit it but Alec could see. Alec held Jace when he was turned, a tiny whining puppy. Alec listened to Jace talk to him about his life after finding him with tear-streaked cheeks on the balcony in the middle of the night. 

Alec was there for Jace because Jace needed a friend, and Alec was not going to abuse it. 

“So what  _ were _ you doing there?”

Before Alec could protest Jace grabbed the phone from a nightstand, pinning Alec so he couldn’t make a grab for it while Jace unlocked the screen and let out an appreciative whistle. Alec groaned, collapsing in defeat.

“Tinder, Alec, really?”

“I…”

“What would Mason think of that?”

Jace looked genuinely concerned and almost disappointed in Alec, raising a questioning eyebrow. The taller boy looked at him in confusion.

“Mason suggested I get it because I’m broody when I’m single. I told him I’m  _ always _ broody but… he’s right that I’m a miserable single. So. Give that back.”

Jace handed the phone back, his eyes lighting up with a mischievous glint.

“Wait. So you and Mason aren’t…”

“Dating? No! I mean…” Alec splattered, blushing. “Come think of it may seem like that but no. We are just roommates. We actually met through dating because Mason was trying to get over a girl who dumped him and I was still closeted but we are only friends now. I’m… painfully, tragically single.”

“So that means…” Jace leaned in, his face sporting a wide grin. “You wouldn’t object if I asked you out?”

”Like… out out?”

“Like, date out? Be my boyfriend out?”

All Alec could do was nod helplessly, hoping he never woke up from this dream.

***

Alec was on a date.

Mason couldn’t help but feel jealous. He never thought it would come to that. It was ridiculous, true, but somehow, on a very stupid, naive basis he thought, considering he was bisexual and more outgoing out of the two of them, hence meeting a lot more potential partners…

He thought he would eventually get a boyfriend or a girlfriend. But he kept being tragically single ever since Rose dumped him for Lissa and his relationship with Alec turned into a friendship.

And now Alec was on a date.

With Jace.

Stepping out of a shower and drying himself, Mason sighed. He was jealous, but not of Alec. They weren’t meant to be. He was mostly just jealous of Alec having a boyfriend at all. Having a pretty puppy he could  _ keep _ while Mason continued pining after Christian.

But it was different.

Because  _ Jace _ asked  _ Alec _ out. Mason, Mason couldn’t ask Christian out, because Christian depended on him. If he didn’t want to be with Mason, he would have nowhere else to go and Mason couldn’t put him in this position. 

Grabbing for a shirt, Mason’s hand met air and he realized, looking at the door with dread, that he forgot his clothes when he went to shower. Oh well, there was no other way around it, was it? At least Alec and Jace were out.

Wrapping the towel around his hips, he exited the bathroom barefoot going to grab some clothes but he entered the room, he stopped dead in his tracks. Christian was there and very much aware. He was in puppy form, standing on Mason’s bed and when the boy entered the room he stopped to look at him. 

They stayed like that, as if locked in a staring contest, nothing but silence and awkward space between them, Mason in nothing but a towel. His face flooded red as he realized the black golden retriever started literally drooling was clearly focused on Mason’s bare chest.

As if shaking himself of the trance, Christian shook his head, jumping off the bed and running out of the room, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt in his teeth on the way out.  _ Mason’s prepared outfit. _

Well, Mason couldn’t blame him, admittedly, considering shifting ended up with Christian naked but the thought of him wearing Mason’s close made the redhead blush even worse. He quickly changed into different clothes and knocked on the door to the kitchen, letting Christian know it was safe.

“Sorry for flashing you.”

He smiled sheepishly, sitting on his bed, Christian perching in front of him.

“Mason, I… I literally drooled at you. There’s nothing  _ you _ need to apologize for.” Christian winced, clearly embarrassed. “It’s okay. It was just… awkward. Sorry.” His eyes kept wandering everywhere, avoiding looking at Mason. “You have a  _ very _ nice six pack.”

Mason looked at Christian in shock, noticing the slight blush on the alabaster skin and wondering if he read it right. But Christian  _ did _ drool at him. And he  _ did _ just compliment him. And they worked great as friends so why shouldn’t they work great as… more?

It seemed the only logical suggestion because Christian wasn’t the kind of guy to go after sex only, was he?

“Oh, really?”

Mason smirked and Christian glared at him a bit but he couldn’t quite suppress a smile as he moved from his position to sit next to Mason, their shoulders touching. He looked at Mason and their faces were so close he couldn’t breathe.

“Really. So what are you gonna do about it?”

Mason felt his heart stop. He couldn’t breathe so he just leaned in, kissing Christian like he was his air. (He was.)

When Alec and Jace came back to find Christian under the covers with Mason, but in a very much human form for a change, neither of them was particularly surprised. 

But silently, as they drifted off with their boyfriends cuddled close (very close in their tiny beds), both Alec and Mason realized they really needed to start looking for a bigger flat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @kimmyhunter and fangirl with me about SH, VA or PTX.


End file.
